


New Years Gifts

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Genital Piercing, Oral Sex, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scheherazade and Mu welcome in the new year together. She grants him a wish and he wishes for her to be his, just for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the lovely Kazevita: Watching the sunrise on new years while drinking hot chocolate. No hot chocolate in this though, unless it's a euphemism for sex. A big thanks to Liv also who helped with much of the storyboarding and kinks.

As another year drew to a close, Scheherazade again felt successful in her campaign for peace and prosperity. But it wouldn't last. Even now she could feel the magoi slowly leaving her body and going back to the Earth. Her time was coming to a close. This could very well be the last New Years eve she lived through.

 

“Lady Scheherazade?” Shaken from her thoughts and the beautiful sun, setting beyond the reaches of her terrace. Scheherazade smiled as she turned to greet her loyal friend and King's Vessel Mu Alexius. Tall and imposing, the Fanalis was no more then a pussy cat. Her companion to love and cherish as she did all her people. And now was no different, especially as he came bearing gifts. The bouquet of flowers in his hand appearing tiny next to the armour clad warrior himself.

 

“I hope I'm not distributing you milady. I can come back later if you wish.”

“Not at all Mu, please will you join me for the evening? The festivities are quite beautiful from up here. Unless you'd prefer to be with your men of course.” Flustered the red head bowed.

“I would be honoured to spend the evening with you milady.” Approaching her hand out stretched, he presented Scheherazade the flowers. “Grown from the Alexius garden itself. Although I fear I may get in some small trouble for taking them without permission.” Smiling as she took the bouquet, Scheherazade was surprised by its variety and sweet smell.

“I'm sure you'd get away with it. They smell lovely, you certainly have a good eye for beauty.” Fighting down the blush at receiving such a compliment Mu moved to the balcony. Looking out over the paved courtyard and gardens to the high walls protecting Reim's capital and all its citizens.

 

“What do you hope for in the new year Mu?” He hadn't heard Scheherazade join him out in the open air, but she was like that. She wasn't seen or heard unless she wanted to be.

“For the new year? I haven't really given it much thought to be honest.” Tapping a finger on her staff in mild agitation, Scheherazade shook her head.

“You know better then to lie to me Captain. You're what? Thirty five next year? You'd better start a family soon or you'll miss out on the opportunity.” Laughing Mu leant over the balcony railings, looking down at the ground below.

“I'm only going to be thirty two next year, as I'm sure you very well know.” Scheherazade knew everything. “A family would be nice, but that means settling down. No more campaigns, no leading the corps into battles, no more fun.”

 

“But there would be children.” Glancing side ways at her vessel Scheherazade cocked her head to the side. “You like children don't you? I've seen you playing with them in the streets. They adore you. Why not make some of your own? They'd be of beautiful breeding and would bare the Alexius name and title.” Sighing Mu stared out into the sunset.

“That is true. Children would be nice. But that requires finding a woman, a wife first.” Scheherazade almost snorted.

“I feel as though you are not lacking female company Mu. Finding a wife should not be that difficult.”

 

Mu didn't reply. He couldn't. Not with the truth dangling on the edge of his tongue. How could he ever wish to settle down with a woman and dedicate himself to her alone when his heart was occupied elsewhere.

 

“Thank you very much for the flowers.” Sensing the sudden shift in mood Scheherazade changed the topic quickly. Straightening up Mu smiled down at his magi, pleased by her praise.

“As always you are most welcome Lady Scheherazade. I look forward to operating under your command in the coming year.” Turning back into her quarters to hide her frown Scheherazade nodded.

“And I am as always, thankful for your support.” Settling herself comfortably on her throne, the blonde magi stared up at her Fanalis Captain. “What can I give you Mu?”

 

Taken aback by the question, Mu shrugged. Coming in from the balcony he stood before Scheherazade, wearing a confused expression.

“I want nothing milady. Besides the continued peace and prosperity for Reim. A desire we both share.” Waving her hand airily Scheherazade nodded.

“Yes yes and that's very noble of you Mu. You are a credit to your race and your rank. But what do you really want? As as a human, as a man.”

 

Shaking his head Mu heaved a heavy breath, his chest expanding almost painfully in his armour.

“I'm not sure if I follow milady.” Scheherazade raised a near invisible eyebrow at him.

“Oh? You are not dense Mu. It is the new year. A time for celebration and new beginnings. The gates are opening on the new season and you are telling me that you have ascended past human desire and need?”

“I wouldn't say that” Mu muttered, fiddling with the hilt of his sword.

“So there is something you desire? Interesting. And what may that be my noble Fanalis? Money? Women? More dungeons perhaps to extend your power?”

 

Looking away Mu continued to shake his head, mind racing at the opportunities offered.

“You are too kind Lady Scheherazade. But I wish for nothing more then your company this evening.”

“My company?” Scheherazade considered his request for a moment. “My company as your magi? Your ruler? Your friend? Or my company as your lover?” Unsure how to answer Mu simply looked down at his sandals.

“I will have your company milady.”

“Make a choice Mu.” The command in Scheherazade's tone leaked through even though she was trying to be coaxing. It was hard to be gentle when humans were so frustrating sometimes.

 

“My woman,” he said finally, looking up to meet her eyes. “I wish to have your company as my woman. If not only for tonight. And never again for it to be mentioned or recited.” A promise to preserve her honour? He was as loyal as he was powerful. Her King's Vessel was a sure success for the throne in the coming future. Standing the magi shelved her staff at her desk before returning to stand before her champion.

“Sit Mu. This is your gift and I am all too willing to give it.” Eyes shifting between her throne and the ruler herself Mu swallowed nervously. He'd have rather faced a hundred gladiator beasts then deal with the wave of emotions and nerves that were rocketing through him. Carefully folding himself into the tiny seat, he wiggled back trying to find a comfortable position.

 

“Relax Mu. This is your gift, enjoy it.” Scheherazade placed her hand atop his squeezing softly, hoping to put the gentle giant at ease. Taking a deep breath Mu sat back in the uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes as he tried to still his racing heart. Small fingers tucked under the straps of his shoulder plates as Scheherazade began unbuckling his amour.

“Lady Scheherazade-”

“Shush, just Scheherazade tonight. Please try to relax.” Soothed by her usual slow, soft tones Mu sat back.

“As you wish milady. Is there a reason you'd like me to remove my armour?” Piling his shoulder plates and sword belt to the side, Scheherazade unbuckled the heavy breast plates attached to his chest.

“You asked for me to be your woman. I am doing that as I know best and to the greatest extent of my ability.”

“Yes but-” the straps at his shoulders fell away as his golden plated armour fell into Scheherazade's waiting arms.

“Is that not what you meant?” She asked, stacking the breast plate along with the other sections.

“I-I'm not sure what I meant.” Mu said honestly, fishing out the back panel of the amour to hand to her. “I mainly just want to spend time with you.”

 

Leaning in suddenly, her hands flat on his bare thighs Scheherazade kissed him. Her lips soft and gentle over his, she deepened the kiss as Mu made a small noise of pleasure at her affections. Pulling back she smiled, kneeling to unbuckle his shin guards.

“You shall have me Mu, if that is your wish.” Light headed and dizzy, Mu could only nod. Licking his lips he could taste the soft, butter rich spice that always linger around the high priestess.

 

Sliding her hands up and down the muscles of his calves Scheherazade watched him shiver under her touch. He was such a big man, so powerful. That's why she'd chosen him as a King's Vessel. But seeing him now all dazed and tense it was easy to remember that he was only human, no matter what kind of powerful king he would become. Trailing her fingers up his thighs, she paused at the helm of his cingulum. Running her fingers under the linen padding before moving her hand up higher.

 

“Lady Scheherazade!” Jolting to stand upright, Mu blushed furiously. His mouth dry as he stumbled over his words. “Milady, what are you doing?” Standing Scheherazade, loosened the pins at her shoulders letting her stola flutter down to the floor in a puddle of silk and ribbons. Bare chested and bright eyed, she smiled at her Fanalis Captain. Mu was floored, pin to his position by the beauty and grace that was the magi Scheherazade. She was so small, delicate in her finesse and posture. He loved her. He always had. This was simply a dream come true, a wish truly granted.

 

Reaching out a shaky hand to her face, Mu dragged a finger along her nose. The softest of skin met his palm as he cupped her cheek, bringing her closer. He needed to kiss her again. To taste her on his tongue, to feel her so close and real. The press of his lips on hers was like lightening, sending riveting shock waves through her body in a manner she'd long since forgotten. His hands were huge, framing her face as she moved in closer, parting his thighs to press her breasts against his chest. Moaning, Mu kissed her like a man starved with her lips as his salvation. Her smell, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. It was driving him insane and making his loins ache.

 

“Please let me give you this gift.” Scheherazade said as they pulled apart, her lips tingling and swollen. Mu could only nod, words escaped him. Not when she was pleading so nicely and with how badly he wanted her.

“Yes” he said finally, a heavy hand sifting through her long golden hair. “I would be honoured.” Smiling at his acceptance Scheherazade's fingers made short work of the belt at his waist, unwrapping the cingulum and the cloth underneath. She stood back and took in his beauty. The Fanalis were a beautiful design, men and women made for battle and the hunt. It leaked out of them in every fibre of their being. Although Mu was only half Fanalis his blood line was strong and pure, a perfect specimen of the species.

 

Chiselled muscles and a broad chest trailed down into perfectly symmetrical Adonis arches. Strong hips bones framed his waist as an inciting bright red treasure trail sloped down to his jutting manhood. Two bright shining ball ends, similar to that at his lips sat just above his perfectly portioned cock. Scheherazade encircled Mu's thick length with her hand. Watching him squirm as she stood before his him, bowing her head slightly.

 

“You don't even need to sit” she said quietly. Her tongue darting out to lick up and along the quivering shaft. “You're so tall, I can service you while standing.” Biting his lip Mu near chipped a tooth on his piercing as Scheherazade licked up and around his cock. Wrapping her mouth around the leaking tip she sucked gently, her hands running up and down his sides. Her nails scraping along his stomach as she moved to gripped him with one hand and pump up and down.

 

It was so unthinkable and yet it was happening. Looking down Mu watched Reim's high priestess suck and nibble at his cock while her hand worked him over with skills unbecoming of her status. Squaring his feet, he'd tried desperately not to rock his hips against her, to thrust just a little deeper beyond her lips so her teeth would gently grate over the crown of his dick. Tossing his head back, Mu tangled his hand into her hair, trying hard not to give into the growing urge in his groin. The building pressure made all the worse by the wet, hungry moans Scheherazade made as she mouthed more of him, taking him deeper as her hand pumped faster. It couldn't be helped not with the approaching tingle of orgasm threatening to tip him over the edge. Trying to keep some control the Fanalis began rutting slowly against her lips, waiting somewhat patiently to gauge her reaction before pushing in again and again. Upping his pace, but keeping each thrust short and shallow. It was all he needed.

 

“Lady Scheherazade...Scheherazade” His voice caught in his throat as his muscles contracted and he spilled into her waiting mouth. Swallowing as best she could, Scheherazade let thin lines of his seed drip down her chin and onto her chest. Their combine scents would drive her Captain crazy,  as well as confuse the Fanalis Corps for the next week. Collapsing back on into the tiny throne with unsteady legs. Mu ran a hand over his sweaty face, catching his breath before apologising profusely.

“Milady, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away. You have such amazing skill I could barely control myself-”

 

“Can you smell it?” Scheherazade asked suddenly, moving to sit on one of his broad thighs. Mu blinked, sniffing the the air a couple of time before lowering his head. His eyes becoming dark and half lidded.

“What am I smelling?” He asked coyly, his voice rougher then before. Snaking a hand around her waist, he pulled her closer, nuzzling into her golden locks.

“You and I” Scheherazade said simply, her fingers playing with the piercing at the base of his cock. “I haven't seen this before? Is it a Fanalis tradition?” Leaning down to breath in the heady scent once again, Mu spoke automatically, his brain slowly switching off.

 

“Yes, it's a form of pleasuring our women.” Fingers tightening around her waist Mu buried his face into her neck, nibbling at her pulse and ears. Wet heated flooded Scheherazade's core as she squirmed in her seat. Bubbling arousal was boiling within her for the first time in years. Especially as she came to the realisation of the purpose of his bizarre piercing.

 

“It simulates the clitoris doesn't it? Rubs against it?” It was sounded so lewd, those words coming from his untouchable ruler's mouth. The peeking interesting in his arousal becoming fuelled by her closeness and her hands at his abdomen.

“Yes” he panted, suddenly breathless. Sitting up on her knees, Scheherazade straddled his hips, bringing her face level with his.

“Do you like the smell of us together?”

“Yes.” When did breathing become so difficult? Probably when she decided to take her clothes off. “It's making my mouth water.” Shocked by his own words Mu looked away suddenly, closing his eyes rather then face the embarrassment.

“Good, it almost sounds as though you're hungry.” Jerking his head up, Mu nostrils flare as he gripped Scheherazade's delicate waist.

 

“If you were my woman” he said. “My duty would be to you. To please you. To pleasure you.” A primal gleam sparked deep within Mu's crimson gaze as he stared the magi down. “You are my woman for tonight. May I pleasure you?” Both his honesty and desire was the most potent aphrodisiac Scheherazade had ever felt, making her knees shake and sending liquid heat to her core.

“Tonight I am your woman, please me. Pleasure me.”

 

He didn't need to be told twice.

Scheherazade was a tiny thing, especially in his hands. One moment they were sitting together, the next Scheherazade felt her back against a wall. Hoisted up onto Mu's shoulders, his bright red hair flaming between her thighs as he licked and suckled her flesh. Crying out at the sensation, Scheherazade fisted her hands in his mane of hair, tugging hard as he licked deep, tonguing in and out. The ball of his labret rubbing over her clit in sharp practiced nods of his head. Pleasure torn at her skin, along her arms and legs to the tips of her fingers and toes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so rich and alive.

 

Squeezing her thighs around his face, Scheherazade thrust against his seeking tongue and rubbing metal. The fire running through her veins was increasing in heat, spreading the tingle from her loins along every nerve ending, bringing her closer and closer to climax. It was hot, wet and primal. Mu could smell her arousal, taste it on his tongue as he plunged it and out, licking along the impossibly soft flesh of her. Finding the tiny sensitive nub at the apex, he teased her again. Rubbing the ball of his labret up and down. Pressing hard and applying pressure as he did, nodding as she moaned and ripped out his hair.

 

_Gods it felt good._ He'd never seen her so emotional, so free. She was crumbled down around his ears. Weeping and moaning in fits of pleasure Scheherazade collapsed back against the wall, her body limp as Mu lowered her down, cradling her to his chest.

 

“Milady are you alright?” Opening her eyes a slither against the dull light of the incoming evening Scheherazade smiled. Running a finger over Mu's flushed cheeks, she sat up wiping his chin, still dripping with her pleasure.

“I'm fine Mu” she assured him, stretching in her comfortable seat within his lap. “Better then fine. I am...” she paused seeking the right words. “Utterly satisfied.” Chest puffing out he heaved several heavy breaths and licked his lips, relishing the linger taste.

“I smell like you.” Nuzzling into her hair, Mu couldn't hide his blush. “People will know now. It leaves a distinct scent.” Wiggling around in his lap Scheherazade tucked her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

“I don't care. I was able to give you the gift you desired. That is the most important thing.”

“But milady” Mu tipped her chin up kissing her as he sucked gently on her tender bottom lip. “The night is not over yet.”

 

Glancing around Scheherazade's private quarters Mu settled his gaze on the long chaises hidden among deep, rich red drapes. It would be perfect the night's activities. Holding the magi in his arms he moved them to the sofa. Laying the tiny woman down into the plush bedding he stole a kiss before kneeling to knead and suckle at her breasts. Arching into his touch Scheherazade cried out, her voice horse. Rolling her nipple between his teeth gently, Mu ran his hands down her slender figure. Pausing as he reached the dip and curve of her waist he pulled her close, bringing them together. Twisting her fingers into his hair, Scheherazade tugged hard pulling his head up. The sound the Fanalis made was far from pain, the moan echoing from his chest was laced with heavy sensual intent. Kissing him Scheherazade smiled at the tickle of his labret. It was a sensation she'd never experienced before and one she was unlikely to forget any time soon. Curious the magi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer and twisting her legs around his waist.

Shuddering Mu suddenly became aware of two very important things. One; the difference in their height was truly immense. Two; there was an all too real possibility of bedding the high priestess and having it result in pregnancy. Pushing back the alluring image of Scheherazade plump and heavy with his child. Mu hung his head low, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“Milady... Scheherazade.” She rolled her hips against his flushed cock, causing him to stutter. “Maybe we should be cautious.”

“Fear not Mu. This body is reaching the end of its time. My reproductive organs are long since inactive.”

“Oh” Mu said, forgetting his disappointment and biting his lip as the blonde reached between them, taking him in her hand. Humming as she stroked up and down his cock, Scheherazade rested her cheek against Mu's chest listening to his pounding heart.

“Are you ready Mu?” Breathless he could only nod, opting instead to roll them at the last minute. His back hit the mattress as he struggled to sit up, her knees spread wide either side of his hips. Pleased with her new height and position, Scheherazade settled over his cock, impaling herself inch by inch.

Eyes rolling back in his head Mu forced his hands to his sides, resisting the urge grab her and push her straight down to the hilt. Her pale cheeks were flushed and hot, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she twisted on his member. Twinges of pain cut through the hot fullness causing Scheherazade to tense and take her time. Mu was struggling though, she could see it in his body and the gentle hiss he made as she buried him deep inside her.

“It's been some time” she admitted leaning up and pushing back down, feeling the slick heat within her throb wantonly.

“That's fine.” Mu squirmed, his back straight to the point of snapping. “Take your time.” He was so noble and kind. She did truly love him and this was the perfect way to share that love. Raising up on her knees she kissed him deeply, pushing her hips down to watch him yelp and shiver. Smiling Scheherazade arched her back, thrusting up and down. Crying at the hot, intense waves of pleasure pulsing through her. Her nails suddenly dug into his skin as her clit brushed the barbels of his piercing. Moaning Scheherazade repeated the motion, feeling a hot shot of liquid pleasure race to her core. Mu was sure his lip was bleeding. Watching her grind against his cock, moaning and dancing up and down the length. The air was heavy with the scent of her arousal, he couldn't only feel how wet and hot she was but smell it to. He was losing his mind.

“Mu” her voice was breathless and she was panting hard, sweat trickling down between her breasts. “Plese Mu.” Was she begging? What for?

“Lady Scheherazade?”

“Move! Love me! Please me! Fulfil your duty to your woman.” It was a command he could easily execute. His hands gripped her waist, fingers digging in hard as he raised his hips up to meet her thrusts. Groaning he couldn't help but up his pace, feeling her tighten around him.

“Milady, is this to your liking?” Nodding Scheherazade's green eyes burned into his unique crimson ones.

“Harder” she whispered. Moaning Mu angled his thrusts deeper, the muscles in his back aching as he felt his world spin. She was so good, so tight! The sounds of pleasure coming from the magi were most unbecoming of Reim's high priestess. But Mu couldn't care less. There was no rank or standing here, just the love between a man and a woman.

Hot flashes of pleasure rocketed through Scheherazade's body for the second time that evening as she climaxed hard, leaving her feeling limp and satisfied. She curled around Mu's big body as the final tingles of orgasm gripped her. The growing throb within her subsided as the Fanalis spilled deep inside her. Filling her up with hot, sticky evidence of his love.

Groaning as he shot his load deep within her tight sheath Mu collapsed back on the sofa, his vision flashing white.

Tucking her head under his chin, Scheherazade listened to his heart beat under the rise and fall of his chest.

“Can you see the fireworks?” she asked, her finger tracing little circles over his heart.

Lifting his head slightly the red head looked out to the open terrace, watching the bright flashes of gold and green burst in the night sky.

“Yes milady, they're beautiful.”

“Take me to the terrace Mu. I'd like to watch them with you.” Nodding the tall man wrapped a make shift toga around them. His magi's dignity secure, he walked out to the open air. Her hands clinging tightly to his neck as they watched the bright bursts of colour across the night's sky. Glancing up at Mu, Scheherazade smiled as she watched his wonder and amazement. A tear leaked from her eye as she observed the beautiful display. The gentle beat of Mu's heartbeat comforted her, as she enjoyed what she knew would be her last New Year's eve.


End file.
